The wrong path
by jedikunji
Summary: Ezra and Kanan have returned from Malachor but must face a even greater test. Will Ezra be able to withstand the Pull to the dark side?
1. Chapter 1 : The change

**I will be working on this story from now on. I have already written a few chapters and i feel excited about the story. In my opinion this is some of my best writing yet , enjoy**

Ezra had opened the holocron

Kanan had sensed it

Kanan focused on Ezra and could feel the dark inside him

Ezra was not corrupted yet and Kanan had to make a move quickly

Kanan was trying to make his way to Ezra's room

He used the force to feel the objects around him

As a youngling he was taught to do this

"Do you need help , love?" Hera asked

"I'm fine , Hera"

"The scan is going to be made later today" Hera said

"Hopefully we will be able to restore some of your sight" She said

"Thanks for everything , Hera"

They exchanged a hug

"I'm going to talk to Ezra" Kanan said

Hera nodded

Kanan went into Ezra's room

"Hi , Kanan" Ezra said

Kanan sat down next to him

"I can sense the darkness within you growing since we returned from Malachor , Ezra"

"I can't ignore it"

"You opened the holocron didn't you?" Kanan asked

"Yes ... I did"

"I don't understand Kanan , i am a jedi right?"

"Of course you are , Ezra"

"Than why could i open this?"

"You are more vulnerable than normal right now"

"We are going to have to train on this" Kanan said

"So , when are you getting that scan?"

"Later today , when the medical team has everything set"

"I'm sorry , Kanan" Ezra said

"Its not your fault" Kanan said

"Maul tricked us all"

"Why would he even do that?" Ezra asked

"Maul is a dark side user , they are always out for themselves"

"The empire has apparently done something to him"

"And now he wants revenge"

"Kanan !" Hera yelled

"The medical team is ready"

"Wish me luck , kid"

"Wait , i want to be there"

"Of course , Ezra" Kanan said

"They made their way to the medical room aboard commander Sato's ship"

Hera , Sabine , Zeb , Rex and chopper and his new found companion were all waiting

"Please step into the device" The droid said

Hera helped Kanan over to the device

She stepped backwards

The device started making noises and orange lasers were coming out of it , making the scan

"Please step out of the device" The droid said

The doctor took a look at the scan and stared at it for like 10 minutes straight without saying anything

Ezra whispered to Zeb

"Do you think we should ask him already?"

Than the doctor got up and started speaking

"I've got some good news"

"Most of your right eye is still intact"

"Through a surgery we will apply some cybernetic implants that will make your eye function normally again"

"Unfortunately there is nothing that we can do about your left eye"

"Well , at least thats some good news" Kanan said

"You will be able to see again" Hera said with an enthusiastic tone

Everyone was happy for Kanan

"So , when do you have time for the surgery?" Kanan asked

"We can begin immediately" The doctor said

"It will be a short procedure , estimated time : 17.25 minutes" The droid said

"Everyone , leave the room please"

They were all waiting in the hallway

Hera had told Sato the good news and they were discussing on what their next step would be

Ezra , suddenly started feeling sick

He had a headache

"Hey , kid , you alright?" Zeb asked

And suddenly he had a vision , like that one he had about his parents

But this one was about something completely else

Ezra saw himself wielding a crimson red lightsaber and striking down an innocent civilian

Than he saw Maul beside his darker self

Than suddenly he saw Kanan kneeling in front of the other Ezra

"Kill him" Maul ordered

Ezra saw himself striking Kanan down

The vision ended and Ezra collapsed

"Ezra !"


	2. Chapter 2 : Taken

Ezra woke up in the medical bay

Sabine was sitting beside him

"Hey , how are you feeling?" She asked

Ezra didn't answer

He was completely in shock and terrified

"Ezra?"

"I'm fine ..."

"What happened to you , you suddenly collapsed?"

Ezra changed the topic

"How did Kanan's surgery go?"

"See for yourself" Sabine said

She went outside

Shortly after , Kanan and the rest of the crew entered the room

Kanan was wearing a eye patch over his left eye and his right eye was blue like it was before

"Kanan , can you?"

"Yes , Ezra , i can see you"

"You really look like a pirate jedi now" Hera said

"I bet Hondo would love this" Ezra joked

"Ezra , are you feeling ok?" Kanan asked

"Mind to tell me what happened?"

"Yes ... but in private"

"Give us a minute"

"Alright" Hera said

Everyone except for Kanan and Ezra left the room

"Kanan , i had a vision"

"Tell me what it was about" Kanan said

"I ... I killed you"

"I was a sith Kanan !"

Ezra had a scared look on his face and tried to hold back his tears

"Don't worry , Ezra"

"Even the greatest jedi masters get visions like this"

"Most of them don't even come true"

"The force is tricky" Kanan said

"Sometimes it shows you what you are most afraid of"

"Losing the ones you care about" Kanan said

"I need to confront Maul"

"I bet he is not even alive , Ezra"

"He fell down a great distance and after that was the explosion"

"I know he is Kanan"

"I saw him in my vision as well"

Ezra wanted this conversation to end , since he felt terrified

"Can we get out of here?"

"Of course , Ezra"

They entered the hallway

Hera wanted to ask about what they talked about but received a message from Sato

"Captain Sendula , we need you and the ghost crew on the bridge"

"Very well , commander"

"Looks like we are needed"

 _On the bridge_

"We have Intel about an imperial fuel shipment in a system not far from here"

"We need fuel to keep everything operational"

"Captain Sendula , i want you and the ghost crew to go and get this fuel"

"Expect the fuel to be heavily guarded"

"The empire doubles their guard nowadays due to rebel activity"

"We will be on our way than , commander" Hera said

Zeb , Chopper , Ezra , Kanan , Sabine , Rex and Hera all boarded the ghost and jumped to hyperspace

"There it is" Rex said

Ezra looked at the freighter and it was kind of floating

"There is something off" Ezra said

"Why is it floating , its like the freighter is not even being controlled"

"And it has no escort , strange" Hera said

Kanan had a worrying look in his eye

The ghost crew closed in

"Alright , investigate what is going on here and take the fuel" Hera said

"On it" Kanan said

Ezra felt cold , the same feeling he had when he first met Vader and when they went to Malachor

"Kanan , i feel cold" Ezra said

"Yeah , me to"

"There is the fuel" Rex said

"Alright , lets get it and get out of here , i don't like the sight of this" Zeb said

Dead stormtroopers were laying on the floor pretty much all over the whole hangar

"But if the robbers didn't come here for the fuel , what were they after than?" Sabine asked

Ezra didn't see any blaster marks on the dead stormtroopers

"Kanan , these imperials , they weren't killed by a blaster" Ezra said

"Just when Zeb was about to load up the fuel , Sabine noticed something"

"What is this" She said

The fuel was connected to a wire , a wire that shouldn't be there

"Its a bomb ! Get back !" She yelled

Everybody ran away and seconds later it exploded

Everybody was send flying for at least a few meters

"Karabast !" Zeb yelled

Sabine , Rex , Ezra and Kanan were all unconscious

"What happened here !" Hera yelled as she stepped out of the ship

"The fuel , it was a bomb"

Than a figure jumped down out of nowhere

He threw Zeb against a wall through use of the force

"Chopper call the base for help !"

Hera looked worried as she saw that everyone was unconscious

Chopper made his way to the ship

"I'm afraid communications won't work" The figure said

As the figure came closer he revealed more details of what he looked like

It was a tall , strongly build Zabrak with mechanical legs

Around his late 40's early 50's Hera guessed

Hera prepared to fire at the Zabrak but she was lifted of the ground with a force choke

"I'm not here for you , so why don't you just ... sleep"

Hera than collapsed and fell down on the floor

Maul picked up Ezra and made his way to his TIE fighter

Chopper saw everything happen and climbed to one of the ghosts guns

Chopper wanted to fire but it wasn't working

"Don't even mind , my little friend , i drained the power from your ship through the freighters main computer"

Moments later Maul with Ezra flew out of the freighter

Chopper was beeping in panic

He rolled over to Kanan and tried to wake him up

Chopper gave him a shock and Kanan woke up

"What happened?" Kanan asked

Sabine , Zeb and Rex were also slowly regaining consciousness

But Hera wasn't

"Hera !" Kanan yelled

Kanan had no experience with force heal so he tried CPR instead

"Give her a little shock , chopper !" Kanan said

Chopper did so and than Kanan continued with the CPR

Thankfully Hera woke up

Kanan was relieved and so were the rest

"Wait , where is Ezra?!" Sabine yelled

"He took him" Hera said

"Who took him?" Kanan asked in shock

"The Zabrak"

"Maul !" Kanan yelled


	3. Chapter 3 : A new master

Ezra woke up with a headache

He was observing the environment around him and quickly noticed that he was inside a TIE fighter

"Oh no ! I've been captured" He yelled

"Oh no" A voice sarcastically said

Ezra recognized Maul instantly

"Maul !" Ezra yelled

Maul set the TIE on auto-pilot and went over to Ezra

"You killed my friends !" Ezra yelled

"I didn't kill your friends they were only knocked out and should have awakened by now" Maul said

"So what do you want from me?" Ezra asked

Maul showed him the sith holocron

"Do you always carry it with you?"

"What does it matter?"

"You opened it , didn't you?" Maul asked

"I can feel your power growing Ezra"

"You have taken the first steps"

"I don't want to be an agent of the dark side like you"

"Your evil !" Ezra yelled

"Yes ..." Maul said

"I only want justice" Maul said

"I will train you in the dark side"

"Together we will be powerful enough to destroy the sith"

"We can't use the temples weapon anymore"

"It can only be used once in a thousand years"

"Such a waste ..." Maul said

"However , we have the holocron"

"Give it back!" Ezra said

"When your ready , we will learn from it , together"

"Your former master can't teach you , not like i can"

"That may be so , but he has been honest with me and has never lied to me"

"And not to mention that you kidnapped me!"

"The ghost crew , they are my family" Ezra said

"I've never lied to you Ezra"

"Yeah right , you lied about the temple if i remember correctly"

"I didn't , you found your knowledge didn't you?"

"You still turned on us" Ezra said

"I never turned on you , Ezra"

"You were always my main interest"

"Here you will be trained in the ways of the dark side , no better place to train than in the wild"

They were hovering above Felucia

"Your training begins once we land"

"But i don't have a lightsaber anymore , it got destroyed"

"Here , it is a gift from me to you until we make you a new one"

"What is this?"

Ezra ignited it and a black blade came out of it

Ezra was fascinated , it was such an amazing weapon

"It was a saber used by the jedi during the days of the old republic"

"A war trophy from when i concurred Mandalore"

"You concurred , Mandalore?" Ezra asked

"There are so many stories that i must tell you , but all in time"

"Why would you trust me with this saber?"

"Who says i won't run off?" Ezra asked

"I trust you completely , Ezra"

"You may visit your 'friends' from time to time if you perform to my expectations"

"How long is from time to time?" Ezra asked

"We shall see , my apprentice"

Ezra didn't want to train under Maul but at the moment he had no choice , there was no escape

 **The next chapter will take place in a time gaps of a few months**


	4. Chapter 4 : A change of nature

**This chapter takes place 5 months from the previous chapter**

Ezra has been training with Maul for months

Maul put him through hard physical training and it paid of

Ezra was really resistant the first month and hated Maul's guts

But he had come to respect his new master and even admired him

The two had grown even closer and now shared a real master/apprentice bond

Usually teachers of the dark side would be harsh on their apprentices

But Maul was not a sith anymore

Maul was evil but would still threat Ezra like a person and not a object

His former master 'Darth Sidious' , would never care about him and abandoned him when he was cut in half

Ezra and Maul had both lost people close to them through the actions of the sith

This made it easier for them to understand each others emotions

However , Ezra hadn't forgotten Kanan , he never would

Maul would tell him war stories every night as they sat around a camp fire

Ezra would always listen with close attention

Ezra had changed physically and emotionally

He had yellow eyes now and learned to rely on his anger and hatred towards his enemies

Ezra had also become 16 years old in the meantime

Maul and Ezra celebrated his birthday by training even harder than normal

Ezra had also grown a inch or two , still below average height for his age but this didn't matter to Maul

Ezra had also gained weight through the power training Maul put him through

Maul and Ezra would hunt to survive everyday and moved to a new location everyday

Todays training was deflecting blaster bolts in a difficult way

Maul activated a probe that fired blaster shots at Ezra

Nothing difficult but Maul was using the force to unbalance Ezra through the process

Ezra still managed and deflected every shot

"Your getting better , everyday" Maul complimented Ezra

"I think that it is time , we will open the holocron tonight"

"Yes , master" Ezra answered

Ezra felt something , like he was being watched

"Do you feel that?" Ezra asked Maul

"Yes , i do , we are being watched" Maul said

Than out of nowhere 2 jedi appeared

A girl around Ezra's age and a middle aged Togruta

"Darth Maul !" Shaak Ti yelled

"The sith , they have found us" The girl said panicked

"Do not worry , Sue" I have been training you for this

Ezra and Maul were both confused

"One chance" Maul said

"Run away or die !"

"Wait , your not here to kill us?" Sue asked

"We didn't even know you were here" Ezra said

"We have been here for several months"

"Well , we have been here for years" Shaak Ti said

"You are not with the empire?" Sue asked

"No" Ezra answered

"We are out for ourselves" He said

"I do not want you 2 sith scum here" Shaak Ti said

"Leave this planet , immediately"

"But , we are not ..." Ezra than stopped talking

"You were warned !" Maul yelled

He force leaped towards Shaak Ti and engaged in a fight with her

Sue didn't know what to do

She looked panicked and terrified at Ezra

But Ezra would not let his master down and ignited his dark saber and attacked Sue

The fight was going on for like a minute

Shaak Ti dodged one of Mauls attacks but left herself open in the process

Maul force pushed her towards a tree and than grabbed her through use of the force

He than force pulled her towards him and stabbed her through the torso

"Master ti !" Sue yelled

Sue was in tears

The only person that had ever cared for her had just died

Ezra hesitated but eventually came to his senses

Sue had forgotten Ezra was even there , she was in to much pain

"Bad move" Ezra said as he stabbed her through the back

Ezra was now a agent of the dark side , fully embracing its power

"I am proud of you , Ezra" Maul said

As he put his hand on Ezra's shoulder

Take their lightsabers , you can use some of their parts to later build your own

"We are leaving this planet tomorrow" Maul said

"Your training here is complete"

Night started to fall and as promised Maul took the holocron

Maul opened the holocron and a female voice started speaking

"Hello , Ezra Bridger , it has been a long time"

"Who is this?" The voice asked

"My master" Ezra answered

"So , child , you have finally embraced the power of the dark side?"

"Yes" Ezra answered

"Good"

"Now , what must i teach you?"

"Teach us the ability of force lightning" Maul said

"Force lightning , what is that?" Ezra asked

"It is a ability only dark side users can use , it is an ability where you blast lightning out of your finger tips"

"Even the weakest form of it , can kill in a second" Maul said

"I will teach you than" The woman said

They had been training the whole night

Maul had managed to figure it out

Maul already had some understanding of force lightning and was able to produce it within a few hours of training

Ezra on the other hand didn't really have a natural talent for the ability

"Do not worry , apprentice" Maul said

"You will pick it up in no time"

"You can't expect to learn such an ability in a simple night of training"

"But you managed" Ezra said

"I'm 50 and your 16" Maul said

"You will manage" Maul said

"You have been doing really good and i promised you something before we started training"

"You can see your friends before we continue our training"

"But how are we supposed to know where they are?" Ezra asked

"They might still be at your old base , we will start there"


	5. Chapter 5 : A unexpected turn

Ezra had been gone for 5 months

Kanan and the ghost crew had almost given up on searching

They were still at the same base , the empire hadn't discovered them here yet so why not?

The first months were though but they had learned to live with it now

The ghost crew all sat down at a table for dinner

"So , how did the supply run go?" Hera asked Kanan

"We got the medical supplies , they will surely help the wounded"

"Guys , there has been something that i've wanted to show you for the whole day" Sabine said

"What do you think of my new armor painting?"

Her armor was now painted blue and black

"Wow , Sabine , some of your best work yet" Kanan said

"It looks great , kid" Rex said

"Captain Sendula" Commandor sato said through the holocommunicator

"Yes , commander?" Hera answered

"There is somebody here for you , somebody you will be excited to see"

The members of the ghost crew all went towards the main hanger and there stood Ezra

They all stood there in shock

Sabine and Zeb ran towards Ezra and gave him a big hug

Kanan , Hera , Rex and Chopper followed their example

"So you finally got away !" Rex said

"Ezra , your eyes" Sabine said

Ezra's eyes were now bright yellow

"I just dropped by to say hello and let you know that i'm fine"

"What?" Kanan asked

"You can't be serious?!" Zeb asked

"I have found new purpose" Ezra said

"Ezra , he has twisted your mind , snap out of it" Hera said

"I won't let you go back" Kanan said

"Maul has given me the freedom to do anything i want !" Ezra said

"He is using you , for your power Ezra !" Kanan said

Once he gets what he wants , he will crush you!"

"I'm thankful for everything you guys have done for me"

"And i'm really going to miss you all"

"Ezra ?!" Sabine asked

"Maul and i are going to destroy the sith and than the galaxy will be a better place"

"Ezra , in your absence we have tracked old jedi"

"2 have already joined us and we are going to get Shaak ti and her apprentice on Felucia"

"We don't need Maul" Kanan said enthusiastically

"Your wasting your time going there" Ezra said

"Shaak Ti and her padawan are death"

"How do you know this?" Kanan asked

"Because me and Maul killed them"

"They wouldn't back of so we were forced to do so" Ezra said

Everybody looked shocked

Hera was on the verge of crying and Kanan didn't know what to say

Rex closed his eyes , not believing that they had lost another jedi to the sith

"I'm sorry" Ezra said

He boarded the ship he arrived with and left the base

Quickly after that he jumped to hyperspace

"I can't believe it!" Zeb yelled

"Don't worry" Sabine said

"I put a tracker on his ship , we will know where he is and eventually we will get him back"

"Maul has twisted his mind" Kanan said

2 jedi entered the hangar

Jedi Master Uvell and Master Quinlan Voss

2 of the best jedi warriors of their time

Hera needed a minute

"Do you know a way to get him to listen to us?" Kanan asked the jedi masters

"I once turned to the dark side" Quinlan Voss answered

"It consumes you within and affects you completely"

"How did you turn back to the light?" Kanan asked

"The one i loved and cared for died by the hands of the Sith"

"I than realized that she would not have wanted me to avenge her death"

"I committed myself completely towards the light side , after that"

"We know where he is going right?" Uvell said

"Together the 3 of us can defeat Maul , and than Ezra will come to his senses"

"Sounds like a good plan , Kanan answered"

"Alright than" Hera entered the hangar again

"Lets follow that signal and confront Maul and Ezra" She said


	6. Chapter 6 : Hope

Ezra had returned to Felucia

Maul and he would leave shortly after

Maul looked at Ezra's ship and noticed the tracker that the rebels had planted

However , this was Maul's intention

Luring the rebels here to finish them of so that Ezra could embrace his full power

However Maul didn't know about the 2 jedi masters that had now joined the Rebellion

"How did it go?" Maul asked

"It was hard , but i know that it was the right thing"

Than suddenly Ezra and Maul heard something

It sounded like a ship

Than out of the clouds the ghost appeared

The ghost landed and the rebels exited the ship

Sabine , Zeb , Hera , Kanan , Rex and the 2 jedi were among them

"What are you doing here?!" Ezra asked with an angry tone

"Ezra , you don't actually think that we would let you go back to him?" Kanan said

Maul's look became serious as he saw the 2 jedi masters

Maul recognized Quinlan Voss

He knew Quinlan as one of the greatest warriors the jedi had

Maul did not recognize Uvell

"Darth Maul , you are guilty for crimes against the jedi order and the rebelion , surounder now !" Uvell said

Maul ignited his double bladed lightsaber as a response

Quinlan and Uvell ignited theirs , both green lightsabers

Kanan also ignited his own

"Stay out of this , Ezra !" Kanan said

Ezra jumped to Maul's side and ignited his dark saber

Kanan wouldn't fight Ezra but he surely would fight Maul

"Ezra , lay down !" Maul said

Maul than summoned a force repulse which sent the 3 jedi flying in separate directions

Quinlan Voss quickly got up and charged at Maul

Ezra charged at Uvell

"I do not want to fight you , young man !" Uvell yelled

"Tell that to my saber !" Ezra yelled

Uvell was being outmatched , he could not believe that he was losing to a child

Uvell than used the force to push Ezra away

Quinlan and Kanan were both attacking Maul

Maul was on the defensive

Kanan and Quinlan were still careful

The former Sith lord was an amazing warrior

Quinlan striked at Maul and Maul dodged the attack

Kanan thought that he saw an opening and tried to cut Maul down

Maul saw this coming however and force pushed Kanan away

The ghost crew didn't interfere at first but they saw that Maul had the upper hand

Zeb , Sabine , Rex and Hera all fired towards Maul

Maul had to deflect the blaster bolts while fighting Quinlan

However , they had to be careful that they didn't hit Quinlan

Ezra saw that his new master was outnumbered but was still fighting Uvell

Ezra tapped into his rage and started summoning powerful blows

Uvell was surprised how strong the boy was

All of this was the result of Maul's physical training

Kanan had joined the fight against Maul again

Maul had enough of this child play

He pushed Kanan and Quinlan away through use of the force

One of the blaster bolts Maul deflected hit Hera in the chest

She collapsed on the floor

Rex , Zeb and Sabine all quit the fight to see if she was alright

Kanan was in shock as well

Hera was not moving at all

Ezra was starring at Hera with his eyes wide open

Than all of a sudden Ezra deactivated his darksaber

His yellow eyes turned blue again

At this moment Ezra realized that he had been wrong this whole time

The dark side couldn't protect the ones he cared about

Instead , Ezra had hurt the ones he cared for the most

"Ezra!" Maul screamed

"Focus!"

Kanan and Quinlan started heavily attacking Maul now

Uvell put his hand on Ezra's shoulder

"Go see if your friend is alright"

Ezra nodded

Uvell went in to join the fight against Maul

Maul was outnumbered 3 to 1

Quinlan managed to disarm Maul

"You are beaten , surrender !" Quinlan yelled

Maul still had some tricks left

He summoned his blue colored force lightning

Kanan was sent flying and Uvell and Quinlan had just in time raised their blades to catch the lightning

Maul than summoned a powerful force scream

 _ **FACT : Force scream is an ability more powerful than a force push , mostly used by sith lords**_

The ability send the jedi masters flying

Maul's double bladed lightsaber was broken so he force pulled his darksaber into his hand

He than quickly jumped on his TIE fighter and left the scene


	7. Chapter 7 : Yet again

**Sorry about not updating for a few weeks. I will try to update at least twice a week from now on.**

 **This chapter is the longest until now , enjoy ;)**

 **Also : The rebels season 3 trailer will not impact the story a lot , new characters will be introduced as rebels season 3 progresses**

Darth Vader entered the emperors throne room on his personal capital ship

He had been summoned by his master to discuss future plans

Vader kneeled in front of his master

"Rise , Lord Vader"

The emperor's voice was a cold one

The emperor never showed any sign of emotion

This frightened even Vader

"You have summoned me , my master?"

"Yes , Lord Vader"

"The Jedi have been in the possession of the Sith artifact for to long"

"It is time for us to get it back"

"Our spies have successfully infiltrated and located the rebel base"

"You will take a fleet led by Grand Admiral Thrawn to destroy the base"

"Bring me the artifact and the boy who has unlocked it"

"He could be a useful asset , Lord Vader"

"I understand , i will do what must be done"

A squadron of dark troopers entered the room

The dark troopers wore modified armor and equipment

Their arsenal consisted of a modified e-11 blaster rifle , a vibroblade and multiple explosives

"The jedi have proved to be a challenge , Lord Vader"

"And reports say that 2 more jedi have joined them"

"This squadron of Dark troopers was handpicked by myself Lord Vader"

"You are familiar with their captain , Captain Cody"

"Former commander of Kenobi's clone unit"

Darth Vader's became infuriated just by hearing Kenobi's name

"These will do well , my master" Vader said

"And Lord Vader"

"My former apprentice , Darth Maul"

"He will most probably try to claim the holocron , capture him and bring him to me as well"

"I have many questions for him"

The emperor's evil laughter than filled the room

Vader and his men than kneeled in front of the emperor and left the throne room

A fleet led by 5 imperial class star destroyers was being assembled

The rebels would not know what hit em

 **Some time later**

"Commander Sato , what is your status?" Hera asked while trying to avoid being hit by the imperial bombers

"We are outnumbered 10 to 1 and have nowhere to go"

"Admiral Ackbar is coming to reinforce us shortly"

"Lets hope that we can hold on till than"

In the meanwhile Vader and his dark troopers were getting on a transport to land on the planets surface

They were being escorted by multiple TIE fighters

The rebels were taking a huge beating

The ghost had been hit before it could take off

"Dammit , the ghost has been hit , we can't take off !" Hera yelled

"Karabast !" Zeb yelled

"Were caught here out in the open" Rex said

"Get inside the bunker , hurry !" Kanan yelled

Rebel reinforcements had arrived

3 correlian corvettes led by Admiral Ackbar's home one

The rebels were still hugely outnumbered

A imperial star destroyer that had been damaged tried to move away from the fight

"Not on my watch !" Ackbar yelled

"Focus all fire power on that star destroyer !"

The star destroyer was just baiting them however

A group of TIE bombers was closing in

They had remained undetected and it was now to late

"Sir , imperial bombers closing in quickly !"

"Its a trap !" Ackbar yelled

 **Meanwhile on the surface**

"Chopper , get over here !" Hera yelled

"This is not good" Rex said

The heavy guns surrounding the base had been destroyed by the empire

The rebels were trying to get their heavy altirelie such as tanks on transports

A transport landed in front of the rebels

Darth Vader and a squadron of unknown troopers exited the ship

Darth Vader could sense the fear and was feeding on it

Quinlan , Ezra , Kanan and Uvell all ignited their lightsabers but were not stupid enough to blindly charge at Vader

Zeb , Rex and Sabine accompanied by rebel soldiers were now facing the dark troopers

"These are not regular stormtroopers !" Zeb yelled

"I can see that !" Sabine yelled

Many rebel soldiers were being killed

The dark troopers were well organized and used strategies never seen before

The second dark trooper in command , Lieutenant Haies charged at Zab with his vibroblade

Zeb ignited his bowrifle and the fight broke out

Cody had recognized the armor Rex wore and couldn't believe what he saw

Shock soon turned into anger as Cody put all his attention to Rex

It had been a few weeks since Ezra returned so he didn't have time to construct a new lightsaber

And he was pretty much unbalanced while fighting

He decided to make himself useful and sprinted towards the landing path were Hera and Chopper were repairing the ghost

Vader saw Ezra sprinting away and ordered 2 dark troopers to chase him

Quinlan , Uvell and Kanan combined were providing a challenge that Vader hadn't had in many years

Vader decided to fight smart

Every move he made was planned

The 3 jedi were a bit overconfident because they had the upper hand

Vader saw his opening , he used the force to force choke Uvell just as he was about to swing at Vader

Vader than threw Uvell towards Kanan

Uvell hit Kanan's lightsaber while being thrown at him

The hit to the torso was vital and Uvell died instantly

Kanan was in shock of what had just happened but manned up and joined the fight again

Quinlan was one of the best swordsmen the jedi order had and was proving a challenge for Vader

"Arghhh !" Zeb screamed

Zeb got hit in the stomach while fighting the Lieutenant and fell to the ground

The rebels were all pretty much defeated on the surface

Sabine , Rex and the few remaining rebel soldiers surrendered

"Your friends have surrendered" Vader said

"Drop your weapons or i will have them executed immediately" Vader said

Jedi were selfless

Kanan and Quinlan deactivated their lightsabers

A ship quickly flew over them seconds later

It was the ghost

The doors of the ship than opened

"Get in !" Ezra yelled

Sabine quickly sprinted towards Zeb and used her jetpack to fly to the ship with him

Rex and a few rebel soldiers started sprinting towards the rebel ship

The dark troopers opened fire and the rebels were being killed and Rex was the only one left

"Not this one" Cody said

Rex still had no idea that that was cody

Quinlan and Kanan had utelized the force to jump towards the ghost and were also safely inside now

"We have to go back for Rex !" Ezra yelled

"I hate to say this Ezra , but there is no time"

"What ?!" Ezra asked in disbelief

"Bail Organa has send us new coordinates to a safe system until we find a base" Hera said

"The rest of the rebel forces have already fled there"

"It will be a wonder if we make it out alive" Hera said

"Hera is right , Ezra , there is no time !" Kanan yelled

"I won't leave him , not like i left Ahsoka !" Ezra yelled and than sprinted towards the back of the ship

"No you won't !" Kanan yelled

Quinlan , Kanan and Sabine were sprinting after Ezra

Ezra opened the doors with the manual switch and jumped down towards the surface

"Hera , fly back there !" Kanan yelled

"On it !"

The ghost was being chased by 2 dozens of TIE fighters

"Kanan , i can't get back , they have surrounded us!"

Kanan was shaking in frustration

"Calm yourself" Quinlan said

"The empire wants them prisoner , we need to escape here and can than rescue them afterwards"

"If we die here than we will never get that chance" Quinlan said

Kanan shaked his head but realized that Quinlan was right

"He's right" Hera said

Kanan nodded without a sound

Hera found an opening and jumped to hyperspace

They had lost Ezra yet again

"I will come and get you , Ezra ! I promise !" Kanan yelled through the force

Rex and Ezra were sitting on the ground , surrounded by the dark troopers

Vader stood before Ezra with his lightsaber ignited above Ezra's head

"Why don't you just do it !" Ezra yelled

"You have something that belongs to the sith , give it to me !" Vader ordered

"I don't even have it anymore !" Ezra yelled

Vader extented his arm and tried to get into Ezra's head so that he could see if he was lying or not

Ezra could not resist , no matter how strong he was in the force

"Hmmm , so the rogue sith , Maul has it" Vader said

"Very well"

"Captain , load these two into the transport , we are leaving"

"Yes , my lord !"

 **I have given Sabine a jet pack , thought that some of you might like it since she has it in rebels now**


	8. Chapter 8 : Captured

Ezra woke up in shock

Was it a dream?

He quickly observed the room he was in

It seemed like some sort of imperial quarters

He was laying on a bed with his hands and feet tied up

Ezra tried to escape but the locks were to strong for him

"Wait , Kanan !" Ezra yelled inside his head

But Kanan and the rest of the crew had escaped

Only he and Rex were captured

"Where is Rex?" He once again asked in his mind

Ezra could suddenly hear footsteps , and a cold feeling surrounded him

He knew exactly who was coming

The door opened and Vader entered

Vader's cold breathing frightened Ezra

Vader than spoke

"I see that you have been acquainted with your new room"

Ezra remained silent

"Keeping quiet is not going to help you , especially when i can just get inside your head"

Vader stretched out his hand and Ezra screamed in pain

Ezra tried to fight back using the force inside him but Vader was just to powerful

Than the pain stopped and Ezra let out a sigh of relief

"Your hate for the empire is incredible"

"From now on you serve the empire , so its best to let go of that hate and turn it elsewhere"

"I will never serve your precious empire !" Ezra yelled

"You have touched the dark side before so this is a good thing"

"I will train you to become the new grand inquisitor , young one"

"You have much potential and are already more powerful than any of the inquisitors we have"

"I know that" Ezra said sarcastically

"Will you cooperate?" Vader asked

"What are you , a protocol droid?" Ezra asked

"If your so powerful , than why can't you sense that i will never but ever serve you !" Ezra yelled

Ezra was expecting Vader to torture him in some way but Vader did not

This frightened Ezra more

"I do not believe in inflicting pain on the ones i teach"

"This is your own problem" Vader said

"If you fail than you die !"

"Just kill me already" Ezra said

"Very well" Vader said

Vader ignited his lightsaber

"No , please don't !" Ezra yelled

Vader deactivated his lightsaber

"Why did i do that?" Ezra asked himself in disbelief

"Your fear for me is incredible" Vader said

"Good"

Vader pressed a button and Ezra was released

"Follow" Vader simply said

Ezra crossed his arms and stared at Vader

Vader grabbed Ezra through the force and pulled Ezra with him

"Let me go !" Ezra yelled

"It is time to meet the rest of your 'new family'" Vader said

Vader than opened a door and pushed Ezra in

Vader than locked the door

Ezra hit the ground in pain

He was rubbing his hair but could sense presences around him

He stood up and before him stood 6 inquisitors

"You want to play a little game?" A female inquisitor said

Ezra's screams could be heard throughout the entire ship


	9. Chapter 9 : An old friend

**The next two chapters are quite short in my opinion but the one that follows will be a long and thrilling one again**

Rex was sitting in an imperial cell

He had a bed and some water to wash his face with

He was captured with Ezra but they moved Ezra somewhere else

Rex wanted to escape but had no idea how

Than suddenly he heard footsteps coming closer

Rex identified one of the dark troopers that captured him

It was the squad leader

"Well look at you , Rex" The dark trooper said

"How do you know my name , right you must have searched it up in that big database of yours"

"I didn't"

The dark trooper took his helmet off and revealed a familiar face

"Your a clone?" Rex asked

"Don't you remember me?"

"Cody?!" Rex yelled

"Its good to see you , Rex"

"But i wish that the circumstances were different"

"Why do you still serve the empire?" Rex asked

"Because i am needed"

"You have some implants , Cody" Rex said

"I am part of the most elite program the empire has ever seen"

"The dark trooper program"

"I may not look that young anymore but i still feel young"

"Cody , we have been over this a dozen times"

"The empire , its not right !" Rex yelled

"I serve the order that we put into place , together !"

"But at what cost !"

"We betrayed the very republic we fought wars for Cody !"

"The empire is the republic !" Cody yelled

"You know that's not true !"

"I warned you about the chips , Cody , but you wouldn't listen !"

"You betrayed your jedi general , a life long friend !" Rex yelled

"I would have never betrayed Kenobi with free will but that's all in the past now"

"I want you to become a part of my squad , Rex"

"You already know the answer to that question"

"You could either join me and have a purpose again"

"Or you could just live your life out in this stinking cell"

"You have 2 days to decide"

"I hope you make the right decision ..."


	10. Chapter 10 : A new ally

"We have no choice , Hera !" Kanan yelled

"You know that he is only out for himself"

"I don't like it anymore than you do but it is our best shot , even Master Quinlan agrees with me"

"Voss , your a jedi master , convince him that we can do this differently !" Hera yelled

"Ezra had been Maul's apprentice for a few months , the bond they have is strong , even for a sith bond"

"Together Maul and Kanan could have a chance at locating Ezra and possibly Rex through the force"

"Hera ..."

"I'm not coming to save you again if this goes wrong !" Hera yelled

"I can sense that you don't mean that"

"Your sense is clouded if you think that this plan will work" Hera sarcastically said

They were at the coordinates where they were supposed to meet Maul now

It was a small abandoned seperatist outpost located in the Ryloth system

They landed and immediately saw Maul with a huge grin on his face

All members of the ghost crew including Quinlan were with them

"Stay sharp" Kanan said

"Good day , master Jedi" Maul said

"You know what were here for right , i suggest we start quickly"

"No" Maul said

"What?!" Kanan asked

"Your mind is not clear and your fear betrays you" Maul said

"You must focus and empty your mind , only than can we begin"

"I suggest you meditate for some time to find some rest"

"Don't take your eyes of him" Kanan said

Quinlan nodded

The mood was tense

Maul was the only one smiling

"Why are you always smiling anyway?" Zeb asked filled with annoyance

"Because i don't have a reason not to" Maul said

"I know why" Quinlan said

"Under that attitude of yours you burry your anger , pain , hatred and suffering"

"You claim not to be a sith anymore but you always will be" Quinlan said

"I quit the sith" Maul said

"I have a new destiny now , a destiny to destroy the sith and create something new"

"Something more evil , i bet" Hera said

"Alright , i am ready" Kanan said

"Now , what do we do"

"Sit down on your knees a few meters from me" Maul said

Maul did the same

"Stretch out your right arm and close your eyes"

"Bring all your attention to Ezra"

It remained quiet for a few minutes

Than they finally got something

Together the both of them had a vision

They saw an enormous imperial compound

They saw cells , med bays , fighting arenas and training rooms

The vision ended

"Is that it?" Kanan asked

"There are so many imperial prisons , how are we supposed to find him?!" Kanan asked loudly

"I don't think that it was a prison , it seemed like some training center"

"What would Ezra be doing in a training center?" Kanan asked

Kanan soon realized that it was a stupid question

"Alright , we will need to locate the biggest training centers the empire has"

"We should be able to find out more once we reach the rest of the fleet , they have data computers"

"I guess that your coming with us?" Kanan asked

"You are stealing the words out of my mouth , Jarrus"


	11. Chapter 11 : Fear

The inquisitors were ragdolling Ezra

The inquisitors were tasked to do so by Lord Vader

He was thrown around and beaten up

Ezra tried to fight back but they were just to many not to mention all of them were adults

Ezra identified 4 males and 2 females

Ezra only felt : hate , suffering and pain

He remembered the lessons that Maul gave him

 _Flashbacks_

" _Your anger is a wellspring , you must it !"_

" _Peace is a lie there is only passion , through passion we gain strength , through strength we gain power , through power we gain victory , through victory our chains are broken !"_

" _The dark side fights without mercy , without remorse , you must come to find the same strength within you , my young apprentice"_

 _Flashback end_

"Enough !" Ezra yelled

He let his anger get the better of him and unleashed powerful bursts of force energy sending the inquisitors flying

The inquisitors were all surprised by the sudden demonstration of power

Than Ezra started force choking one of the bigger males

Ezra could hear distant claps

"Excellent , excellent !" The voice said

Ezra didn't recognize the voice

A old man wearing a hood than walked out of the darkness accompanied by Vader

All of the inquisitors immediately bowed , Ezra of course did not

"Leave us" The emperor ordered

The inquisitors bowed their heads and left the room

"I did not expect the boy to be this powerful , Lord Vader , this changes things ..."

"Indeed" Vader said

The old man was very scarred and deformed

"There can only be two" The emperor said

"This is a very unpleasant situation , Lord Vader"

"I'm here to , you know !" Ezra yelled , finally saying something

The emperor took a closer look at Ezra

Ezra decided to once again be annoying and asked a question that he shouldn't have

"Is this what happens when imperials get sunburn?" Ezra asked pointing at the emperors deformed face

"They are an old gift from a jedi friend"

"Let me give you the pleasure" The emperor said

The emperor shot lightning towards Ezra who in turn screamed in pain

The emperor could control his lightning and knew just how to torture Ezra

Ezra was screaming in pain , it felt like his body was being ripped apart by a rancor

It felt like all of his bones were breaking

The emperor finally stopped

Ezra could not even feel his body , the pain , he had never felt something like this before

He couldn't speak and he couldn't move

"Lord Vader put the boy in a Bacta tank , after that we will discuss what to do with him"

"As you wish"

Vader summoned 2 stormtroopers to escort Ezra to one of the many medbays

He was put in a bacta tank to heal from his injuries

 **Some time later**

"He will become an inquisitor but we must watch him closely , Lord Vader"

"Do not hesitate to end him once he grows to powerful"

"Of course , my master"

"It will be difficult to turn him however" Vader said

"He is young and doesn't understand the galaxy completely"

"We will take advantage of that , Lord Vader"

"Do what must be done"

"I have seen the hate he has directed towards our empire" Vader said

"I want you to personally oversee the boys training , Lord Vader"

"He will break my master , i assure you"

"In time we will be able to use the boy as bait to draw the other jedi here"

"Also , my master , i am certain that the holocron is in the hands of Maul"

"Not to worry , my apprentice , he will be taken care of soon"

Vader was than dismissed and made his way towards Ezra in the medical bay

Ezra was allowed to exit the bacta tank after a few hours

Normally it would take at least a day or two but Vader had ordered the medical droid to do so

Vader entered the med bay and noticed that Ezra was still asleep

"Make him wake up" Vader told the droid

The medical droid than injected Ezra with something and he immediately awoke

"It was not smart to make a commend to the emperor like that , you are lucky to be alive" Vader told Ezra

"I am here to personally oversee your training"

"Follow , and don't make me drag you with me !"

Ezra followed without hesitation this time , he was too scared to do anything

He would normally try to escape but he had never experienced such fear

Not even when he was about to find out that his parents had died


	12. Chapter 12 : Alone

"I'm sorry , captain Sendula , we have already lost to much in the recent attack on our base "

"We can't help you find Ezra , i'm sorry"

"Fine !" Hera yelled

"So , what now?" Sabine asked

"We will contact Senator Organa , we know that he values the life of a jedi"

They made contact via the holoterminal and Hera explained the situation to the Senator

"I would very much like to help , but we are regrouping and need to find a new base"

"I will help you in any way i can but we simply do not have the resources at the moment"

"I understand Senator" Hera said

She than closed the com channel

"Now , what?!" Kanan asked

"Guys , i have what we need !" Sabine yelled

"These are all the imperial training centers with pictures attached to the files"

Maul and Kanan came closer and looked at the pictures with great attention

Sabine showed the pictures one by one

"Its that one !" Kanan yelled

"Indeed" Maul said

"Lets go !" Kanan yelled

"It is several hours of flying , we will figure out a plan along the way"

"Wow , wow , wow !" Zeb yelled

"We don't know what were up against"

"We will need the schematics and names of people inside the compound first" Maul said

"How do you suppose we get that?" Quinlan asked

"The rebelion does not have the resources to help us , so were basically stuck"

Maul was thinking for a moment , should he tell them or not?

This was his chance to get Ezra back , so he needed to tolerate them long enough

"I have some equipment and possibly ships left on one of my former bases"

"It was secretly hidden , and nobody ever discovered it , lets hope it stayed that way" Maul said

"Mandalorian culture is still influenced by your sick ideals back in the clone wars !" Sabine yelled

"Now that you mention it , i maybe still have some followers left , they could prove useful in time"

This made Sabine even angrier

Kanan and Hera calmed her down

"These are the coordinates" Maul said

They arrived at the coordinates a few hours later

It was an abandoned space station

 _ **FACT : Same space station as in the rebels season 3 trailer and the Son Of Dathomir (comic)**_

Maul entered some codes and the hanger doors opened

There were around 20-30 Mandalorian fighters left

"Wow , this is a treasure" Zeb said

"Wow , whats that !" Sabine yelled

She recognized a rusty old droid , it was put on the wall for what appeared decoration

"Wow !" She yelled again

Maul walked over to her

"Its just some rusty old droid"

"Where did you get it?" Sabine asked

"Probably scavenged" Maul said

"This is an old Hk-unit !"

"They were highly intelligent and skilled assassin droids back in the days of the old republic"

"Oh , really ..." Maul said enthusiastically

"Think you can get it working?" Maul asked

"I could definitely , try !"

"So , what are we looking for , Maul?" Hera asked

"This is something that you will love" Maul said

He took a remote and pressed a button and suddenly a ship revealed itself

"A stealth ship !" Hera yelled

"It is also equipped with sensor jammers , the perfect ship to get Ezra back with"

"It is also equipped with 4 turrets and 1 laser canon"

"Why didn't you use this to fight the empire?" Kanan asked

"I was stuck on malachor" Maul simply said

"What happened to your followers?" Quinlan asked

"I told them to wait for me until i returned , i guess that they didn't wait"

"I'll get to work on that droid" Sabine said

"There are fuel canisters over there , we can fuel the ship with that" Maul said

"Will we not need those fighters for the mission?" Zeb asked

"We will need to be unseen in there , Zeb" Kanan said

"We will need the plans of the compound first" Maul said

"We will need to know everything"

"So , how do you suggest we get that information?" Kanan asked

"Imperial Star Destroyers have access to the main imperial database, it should be in one of its databanks"

"So you suggest that we hijack an imperial star destroyer?!" Sabine asked almost yelling

"Exactly" Maul said

"It would be a good test run for this ship" Hera said

"Imperial star destroyers are heavily guarded not to mention the dozens of TIE fighters aboard , and escorts that protect the ship"

"We will land the stealth ship in the hangar and take out all opposition" Maul said

"Than we will make our way to the bridge and take control of the bridge"

"Imperial star destroyers are patrolling almost every system , so it won't be hard to find one" Maul said


	13. Chapter 13 : Suicide mission

"Activate the stealth device" Kanan said

"On it !" Hera yelled

Hera activated the ships stealth systems and radar jammers

The ship than became invicible

"Lets hope , this works"

They approached the star destroyer and the imperials didn't seem to notice that they were there

There is space to land right there

They landed their ship

The hangar was full with engineers and stormtroopers who had no idea that anyone had just landed a ship in their hangar

"I will deactivate stealth right now , get ready to act smoothly" Hera said

"Good luck"

Hera deactivated the stealth systems and the ship revealed itself

An imperial stormtrooper saw what was happening

"I must be daydreaming again" He mumbled

"Or not !" He yelled

Maul , Quinlan , Kanan , Zeb , Sabine and chopper all stormed out of the ship

A firefight soon broke out

"Make your way to the bridge , we will take the hangar !" Quinlan yelled

Maul , Kanan and Chopper started sprinting through the hallway

Rolling in choppers case

They cut down stormtroopers like carving a cake while on their way there

Alarms soon were set off when they were almost on the bridge

Imperial officers had sealed the bridge from the inside

No problem for a lightsaber of course but they still had the stormtroopers to deal with

They were surrounded from 2 sides and they only had some boxes as cover

"Great , now what?" Kanan asked

"You take this side , i take the other"

 _ **In the hangar**_

"We can't hold out much longer !" Quinlan yelled

Sabine was manning one of the turrets while Zeb and Quinlan were outside dealing with the unending stormtroopers

"What's taking them so long !" Zeb yelled

"I don't know" Quinlan said

Quinlan summoned a force push which send many of the stormtroopers flying in seperate directions

 _In the meanwhile Kanan and Maul had dealt with the forces defending the bridge entrance and had cut a hole in the steel door with their lightsabers_

"Good day , gentlemen" Maul said

He than proceeded to cut down the defenseless crew and held the captain hostage

"Was that really necessary !" Kanan yelled

"I have blocked all access to the ships systems , so whatever you will try to achieve here won't work , i am the only one that can unblock the systems !" The captain said with a grin on his face

"You will , unlock the systems" Kanan said using a mind trick

"I will unlock the systems" The captain said

He than proceeded to unlock the systems giving Chopper and the rebels full access to them"

"Thank you" Maul said and he than stabbed the captain

Kanan replied with a sigh

"Chopper , download the data so that we can get out of here !" Kanan yelled

The droid started beeping and Kanan could make out that Chopper had already downloaded the plans

"Were finished , lets go" Kanan said

The rebels had also secured the hangar in the meantime

Maul , Kanan and Chopper entered the hangar

"You got what we need?" Zeb asked

"We did , lets go"

The ships escorting the Star Destroyer had not even noticed that it was hijacked

"Activating stealth systems" Hera said

 **The next chapter will take place in a time lapse of a few weeks**


End file.
